


Crows

by Wandering_Moose



Category: Original Work
Genre: POV First Person, POV Original Character, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Moose/pseuds/Wandering_Moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farmers really shouldn't let someone work such an easy job for such high pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crows

I love working on a farm. It's quiet, the animals are lovely, and the farmer is rather nice to me. He even used to let me walk around at night to take in the gorgeous atmosphere. It's always so beautiful in the sky, it could make a normal man from the city absolutely breathless. I like to count the stars in the sky, the millions of bright dots splashed across the sky above me. When the blue fades to black I can see the very distant yellow glow of city lights. 

I used to live there, but I moved out here into the countryside to have an easier time. I have a bad leg, so I couldn't uphold the expectations that came with my former job. Nobody wants a cripple on the payroll, but the farmer was nice and let me work for him. It wasn't the job I expected, but eventually I adapted to it. He never made me do anything harder than taking eggs from the chickens and milking cows. I couldn't even help lift a hay bale, but that didn't stop him from keeping me around. It was strange, you'd think a farmer would want a farmhand who was stronger than me. 

But, he was a kind man, and I suppose kindness can overshadow profits sometimes. I wasn't used to the treatment, but eventually I got used to it, I guess. I mean, if someone is that nice for so long, you're bound to get used to it. I think some people just thought he was too nice, because I'd seen farmhands go and come, but nobody seemed to stick around too long. Maybe they just had other obligations.

Eventually the farmer offered to give me a different position, one that was a step up from being a glorified egg and milk collector. I was thrilled. After all, you can only do something simple for so long before it becomes boring and chore-like. 

Turns out, the promotion was even easier than what I was doing before.

But before my promotion, there was one part of the job that I hated. Well, hated is a very strong word. I disliked that one part, at the very least. There was one hired hand who was always so rude to the farmer and I. He always swore at me when he would walk by and see me, and he talked back to the farmer every chance he got.

The farmer really didn't like it when he did that.

I can understand the kid, I was bitter at the beginning when I had his job too. Collecting eggs and milk was very boring, but at least I didn't swear at the farmer when he came around to see me. I was internally angry, but I kept it to myself. You can't outwardly be angry with your boss, you'll just fuck yourself over if you are.

I think the kid was demoted after the farmer had gotten really mad at him one day. He kinda deserved it. But, after doing that, I think the farmer just got incredibly fed up with the kid, because now he has a job just like mine, he's just slightly far from me. I can see him if I turn my head far enough, but he isn't usually facing me.

He's so quiet now. I think the farmer might have had some stitching to solve his problem with mouthing off.

We hang together in the cornfield and scare away the crows now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in longhand the other day while house sitting for my grandparents, I typed it up when I got home and bumped up the detail to make it a bit better.


End file.
